


Coming Out's Hard

by tbhstarker



Series: Life as an Avenger [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A great big family, Confused Peter, Everyone's happy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Peter loves Dum-E, Supportive Avengers, Teasing, Tony's the best wingman, minor pepper/may, minor steve/bucky, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhstarker/pseuds/tbhstarker
Summary: Peter makes a big decision as Spider-Man, but it turns out to be a lot harder than he expected. Good thing he had his family and friends for support.This is a follow up after Just An Everyday Field Trip To Stark Industries. If you haven’t read it yet, I highly recommend you do!(Had to do a few edits, which is why it popped up again! Sorry if you’ve read it already <3)





	Coming Out's Hard

**Author's Note:**

> And another part to my new series! Yes, I decided to make it a series! I felt like it'd be much cleaner and organized. Now, I know this one wasn't as long as the last, but I was running out of ideas for this particular one, but I'm hoping the next part will be much longer!

It was the Monday after the field trip, and Peter woke up feeling slightly anxious. He knew it was going to be a crazy day, with his class knowing who he was. It made him really think over the weekend if Peter should come out as Spider-Man to the whole world and become an official member of The Avengers. He still wasn’t too sure on the idea, but Tony did his best to reassure him that whatever choice he made, he’d have his full support.

Realizing he couldn’t stay in bed all day, Peter dragged himself out of his twin bed and went to his closet, picking out a simple outfit to wear. He chose his favorite ‘Found the X’ tee, with his best well-worn jeans and simple black sneakers. He grabbed his flexi-cloth Spider-Man suit and stuffed it in his backpack before he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

As he walked out of his room, his eye caught sight of his wrist band on his dresser. He snatched it up and clipped it over his wrist, smiling down at it for a moment before he went to the kitchen to join May for breakfast.

“Morning, Sunshine.” She smiled, grabbing his favorite cereal from the top of the fridge.

“Morning, May.” He said, kissing her cheek before sitting down at the table.

“I hope you don’t think that I’m going to be making your cereal for you.” She said as she set the box in front of Peter before going to the coffee pot. Peter smiled and used his web shooters to shoot a web towards a bowl that was by the sink and brought it to him easily.

“Peter Benjamin Parker! What did I say about using the web shooters in the house!” She scolded, hands on her hips. “Last time you used them, it took you three hours to dissolve all of the webs from your room.”

Peter blushed and ducked his head sheepishly. He remembers that incident pretty well. He was testing out a new tech he put together in his room (Tony’s lab was being remodeled after one of his blasters malfunctioned) and it didn’t turn out perfect, causing the shooter to shoot out continuous strings of webs, leaving his room a total disaster. And it really did take three hours to get rid of it all.

“Sorry, Aunt May.” He looked up and smiled. His aunt smiled back and ruffled his hair.

“Just eat your breakfast before you’re late to school.” She said before going back to her coffee pot, pouring herself a cup.

Once Peter said goodbye to his aunt, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before jogging to the door. He called out one last goodbye to May before he made his way to the Subway.

Upon arriving to school, he passed by Dean as he crossed the football field. Dean smiled and gave him a fist bump before continuing his conversation with his friends. Peter smiled and walked into the school, tuning out the loud chatter of the halls. He made his way to his locker, where he knew MJ and Ned would be at. As he walked down the hall, he made eye contact with Flash, who was leaning on his locker while talking with a girl. Flash gave him a friendly smile and nodded his head in hello, which Peter easily returned. Maybe the rest of his senior year wouldn’t be so bad.

When he got to his locker, Ned and MJ were there, just as he predicted. He bumped shoulders with Ned teasingly, smiling when Ned stumbled slightly in surprise.

“Careful, there, Ned.” He joked, earning him a glare. He laughed and opened his locker, pulling out his books for his first class.

“So, are you ready for Physics class today?” MJ asked, crossing her arms. Peter only shrugged, flipping through his binder to make sure he had all his papers.

“As prepared as I could get. I already answered their questions, told them the story and they know they can’t tell anyone. So, I don’t expect too much hassle from them.”

“True, but they know who you are. You’re going to be the absolute center of attention in that class now, up until you graduate in December.” She pointed out. Peter sighed softly at that. He knew things would change drastically. People would treat him different, treat him as if he were never Peter Parker, but as Spider-Man.

“Yeah, but I guess we’ll see how it goes, right?” He said as he closed his locker and put the lock on it. Just then, the warning bell rang, and Peter and Ned quickly shared their handshake before waving.

“’I’ll see you guys at lunch.” He said and they shared their goodbyes before going their separate ways to class.

***

When Peter walked into his final class with Ned, it was nearly empty, save for a few of the students scattered around. “Tell me again why we showed up to class so early.” Ned said as they made their way to their usual seats.

Peter shrugged and set his bag down. “We finished gym early and got a head start to class. We’re usually almost late half of the time, don’t complain.”

Ned gave a knowing nod before he started to get his books out.

“Hey, Pete.”

Peter looked over to his left and saw Jess and Lynn, two girls who sat at the table next to his. He smiled and gave them a friendly wave. “Hey.”

“So, I know you’re probably burned out from everyone asking you questions on Friday, but do you mind if we ask you one more?” Jess asked shyly, fiddling with her notebook.

Peter gave an easy shrug as he leaned back in his seat, arms crossing. He didn’t mind the questions; his classmates were respectable and never became overbearing on Friday. Sure, he got a lot more attention and a lot of people wanted to play a round of air hockey with him, but what else would he expect after coming out as one the most famous superhero’s in New York?

“Shoot.” He said, giving her his full attention.

Jess instantly smiled and turned her body more towards his and Peter could see the nerves leaving her as he gave her an encouraging look. “So, do you think you’ll ever reveal your identity?” She asked. “I mean publicly? Not to just a bunch of AP students.” She said, her smile turning amused.

“Well, after Friday…I’ve gave it a lot of thought over the weekend. The subject was always up in the air, and Tony and I would occasionally talk about it, and the possible outcomes. If I were to ever come out fully, we have a semi-plan set up. We’re not fully sure, but it’s definitely in the air.” He said truthfully.

Over the weekend, Peter and Tony had a whole discussion on the topic while tinkering in the lab. They had a plan set up; Pepper would take care of the press, and Tony would have Peter moved into the tower on his floor, and have May settle wherever she pleased, with minor security keeping an eye out for her in case she was used as a target against Peter. The real issue was that he had no clue how he was going to go about with announcing to the whole world who he was.

If Peter were being honest, he was incredibly tempted to just rip the band-aid off as soon as possible, but he knew it had to be a more discussed topic, especially with Fury. And that wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to. He remembered the last time he spoke with the man, and that was when he sent him to voicemail.

_“You’re turning more into Stark everyday.”_ He had grumbled. Peter tried to hide his snort while Tony proudly shown off his prideful grin.

“What about you and Mr. Stark?” Lynn asked, dragging Peter out of his head. He tilted his head in confusion.

“What about us?”

“Are you guys a couple? He seemed very…sweet on you Friday.” She said and gave him a kind smile. That made Peter think for a moment. It wasn’t that they were trying to hide their relationship, Peter was of age, but he knew the less the public knew about them, the better.

“It’s complicated.” He decided to say, looking back at her. She nodded, thankfully not pressing the issue further. Peter was grateful.

Soon, the class began to fill up and MJ joined them at the table. “Losers.” She greeted, pulling out her books.

“Michelle.” Ned replied, laughing when MJ gave him a pointed look.

“Call me that again, Edward, and Peter and I won’t be the only ones who know your full name.” She threatened. Ned’s eyes widened and he nodded, quickly turning to face the class as Mr. Warren finally walked in.

He set his coffee down and yawned. Peter felt that. “Now, it’s Monday. It’s the last class of the day, and after Friday’s experience, I figured we could just have a relaxed day.” He stated. All the students sighed in relief and started to put their books away.

“Now, I do have one thing to say, because I never got the chance to say so Friday.” He said and everyone’s heads lifted to look at him. He moved to the front of his desk and gestured towards Peter.

“Peter, I never got the chance to thank you for Friday. Not just for saving us, though that deserves a whole other thanks in itself, but I heard you helped us get a spot for the tour. So, the class and I thank you.” He smiled as everyone in the class started to clap, some were cheering and whistling as they turned to look at Peter.

Peter’s face heated up and he ducked his head a little. He shrugged. “Not that big of a deal, but I’m glad to help.” He said, nodding.

“Well, in my book, I’d say it’s more than a big deal, but that’s a debate for another time.” Mr. Warren chuckled. “But I do have one question for you, if you don’t mind.”

When everyone found out about Peter becoming Spider-Man on Friday, everyone was quick to ask questions and to know more information. And it just clicked for Peter that Mr. Warren was the only one who never asked a single thing. He accepted who Peter was with no questions asked and went on with his own business. He was always Peter’s favorite teacher, for that exact reason; he never tried to get into student’s personal lives and didn’t judge them in the slightest.

“Uh, yeah, go ahead.” He replied, nodding.

Mr. Warren crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of his desk. “Now, I’ve read articles and books about Mr. Barnes, so I’m aware of his…condition. But I thought everything up there,” He gestured around his head, “was all cleared up. How’d he…transition? And so quickly for that matter.”

Honestly, Peter was surprised no one asked this on Friday. He figured everyone was just in shock that their very own classmate was Spider-Man, so he understood.

“Well,” He started, “Bucky-Mr. Barnes, he’s making progress. He goes to Wakanda every month for therapy, but with seventy years of brainwashing to erase, even the best scientist and doctors there can do so much in a certain amount of time. So, he still has these bits and pieces in his mind, and when Beth asked her question about Hydra, especially about what he was forced to do…it wasn’t necessarily a set back, but it triggered something in his mind that made him transition. It happens occasionally, either from a nightmare, a memory, or a simple question.” He explained, looking around as he spoke. To his right, he could noticeably see Beth shrink into her seat with shame, and he made a reminder to talk to her when he could.

“But, that’s why I have that protocol in my suit; it’s just a stronger webbing made to hold The Winter Solider.” He continued. “I even have The Hulk protocol. Every team member has their own strengths, but Bruce and Bucky happen to have a big guy inside them that they can’t always control. But we’re making it work and helping them in every way we can.”

Once he finished explaining, everyone had their eyes on him. Some were looking at him in fascination, others in awe, and some with a fond look. He gave them a small smile.

“Well, I do wish Mr. Barnes the best recovery.” Mr. Warren said, breaking the silence. He gave Peter a smile as he uncrossed his arms.

Peter returned the smile and nodded. “I’ll be sure to let him know.”

Mr. Warren nodded and moved to sit at his desk. “Now, everyone, free time is all yours until the bell. I’ll be grading papers.” He stated and pulled out a pile of papers from his bag and began to grade before anyone could respond.

Just like that, everyone went on with their own business. Some switching seats to sit with friends, others going on their phones, and even some chose to put their head down for a nap.

Peter was talking with Ned, MJ, and Dean when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Beth standing there, nervously fiddling with her coat.

“Uh…hi. Can I talk to you?” She asked quietly, keeping her head down. Peter looked at his friend and nodded before he got up.

“Sure, let’s go in the hall.” He said. Beth only gave a small nod without looking up and made her way out the door, Peter trailing behind her.

When they got into the hall, Peter closed the door and stood in front of Beth, waiting. For a few minutes, she didn’t say anything, just kept her head down and messing with her jacket. Peter could feel the nervous energy she was giving off, so he let her take her time. He was sure she was feeling guilty and was blaming herself for what happened on Friday.

Finally, she looked up and Peter felt his heart break slightly when he saw her eyes were red and she had tear marks running down her face.

“I didn’t mean to.” She whispered, and Peter could hear the slightest crack in her voice. “I didn’t mean to ask such a horrible question and so bluntly like that. My mouth ran faster than my brain a-and…” She took a few deep breaths, eyes closing. “I’ve always been interested in his story and meeting him face to face was just so…surreal. I was stupid and in shock, and it’s no excuse, but.” She opened her eyes and gave him a sad look. “Can you please tell him how sorry I am? I didn’t mean to cause any trauma he went through or to set him back, I-“

Peter quickly cut her off, resting a caring hand on her arm. “Beth.” He said gently. “Relax, okay? He doesn’t blame you, some things in his head are just a little loose still. But you didn’t know, so don’t blame yourself.” He reassured. “I’ll let him know though, but I can guarantee you, he’s already forgiven you. It was a mistake, everyone makes them. No one was hurt in the end, trust me.” He smiled reassuringly.

Beth finally gave a small grateful smile and nodded, sniffling. “Thank you.” She said and wiped her eyes.

Peter looked at her for a moment and thought back to her sitting alone at her seat. Then an idea came to mind. “Hey. Why don’t you sit with us and hang out? We were about to play Never Have I Ever and we could always use another player.” He said, smiling brightly.

Beth looked up with a hopeful look. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, and Peter relaxed when he saw the tension ease out of her. “I’d like that.” She nodded.

“Let’s go.” He opened the door and let her walk in first before they made their way to the table. There was an open seat next to Ned and she gingerly sat down, giving everyone a nervous smile. Peter sat down and nodded.

“We’ve got a new player.” He smiled, shrugging.

“Sweet.” Dean smiled and MJ only shrugged, saying something about still kicking their ass at the game. Peter looked at Ned, only to see him watching Beth with an awe look. When Beth looked back, she shared the same expression and Peter smirked, leaving the two be before challenging Dean and MJ.

****

An hour and a half later, Peter was walking out of the elevator and into the Avengers shared living space.

“Hey, Pete.” Steve said, walking past him with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch next to Bucky, who was curled up with a blanket thrown over his lap. On the screen was a play menu screen for a movie and Peter smiled. Monday’s were Steve and Bucky’s movie date night.

“Hey. Starting date night early?” He asked, snatching some popcorn from the bowl.

“Sam and Natasha took over the foosball table, so we ditched them for an early start.” Bucky smiled, “Wanna join? Steve made plenty of popcorn.”

Peter shook his head, gently declining the offer. “Nah, gotta get started on homework, no matter how much I’d love to third wheel.” He teased and laughed when Steve threw a popcorn kernel at him.

“Hey, we’re not that bad.” He defended, smiling. Peter knew he didn’t even believe his own words. He just shook his head and stuck his tongue out in return.

“I’m gonna go find my boyfriend.” He laughed and made his way to the stairs that led to the lab before he suddenly stopped, almost forgetting.

“Oh.” He said and turned back to face them. They looked over and Peter gave a small smile. “My classmate, Beth, she’s the one who…you know, on Friday, and she wanted me to tell you she was really sorry. She said that your story was one of her favorites and she was just awestruck from seeing you and didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

Bucky smiled softly and waved his metal arm. “Tell her it’s no harm done. In fact, thank her for me. We talked to Shuri, and she wants to make her own lab here at the tower. So, with the help of Tony and T’Challa, she’ll be doing her work here for a while, which means my therapy will be bumped up to twice a week.” He smiled proudly as Steve settled a hand on his knee in show of support.

Peter grinned, arms crossing. “That’s awesome, man. I’m happy for you. We’ll all be here to support you, Buck. You’re doing really well with your monthly visits, I can’t imagine the progress you’ll make with twice a week.”

Bucky’s face morphed into a fond look and he gave Peter a soft smile. “Thanks Pete.” He said. “Now, go drag Tony’s ass out of that lab and get some food in him, we haven’t seen him since noon.”

Peter nodded and gave them a salute before he made his way down the stairs and into the lab. When he opened the door, Tony was hunched over his Iron Man helmet, screw driver in hand while DUM-E was attempting to hand him his tools.

“No, no. I said a wrench, those are pliers. Don’t make me bring the Dunce hat back out.” He threatened. DUM-E made a small noise and turned back to the tools, trying to find the right one.

“If I catch you putting that hat back on him, you’ll be wearing one of your own.” Peter spoke up, defending DUM-E as he took his backpack off. What can he say? He’s got a soft spot for the robot, not matter how clueless he may seem.

Tony spun around and smiled when his eyes landed on Peter. “Empty threats, Honey, empty threats.”

“I’m sure.” He said, smirking as he walked past Tony and gave a gentle pat to DUM-E, who whirled in delight.

“Can’t believe this. DUM-E gets a hello before your very own boyfriend? F.R.I.D.A.Y., Darling, where did I go wrong?” He asked, looking up with a fake pout.

“I believe when you threatened to take DUM-E apart and sell his parts for a low cost on Ebay last week, boss.” His AI spoke up and Tony cursed, shaking his head.

“All of my creations that I have built with my own two hands, all going against me for you.” He sighed and shook his head. Peter gave a cheeky grin and walked over, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Can you blame them?”

Tony’s hands instantly latched onto his back and he looked up, smiling. He shook his head, hands running up and down his back soothingly. “Suppose not. You’ve got me pretty tight, so I guess I can’t say much.”

Peter only giggled lightly and leaned in, finally giving him his hello kiss. “Hi.” He whispered.

“Hi back.” Tony replied, just as quiet. “How was school?”

Peter shrugged and played with the hairs at the nape of Tony’s neck. “It was school. Pretty ordinary. We had a free period in physics thanks to me.” He smiled brightly and Tony gave him a warm look.

“It’s about time people started to notice how amazing you are.” He commented, pinching his hip lightly and smiled as he felt Peter squirm slightly.

“Stop.” Peter mumbled, hiding his face in Tony’s neck as his face heated up. After nearly a year of being together, and Tony still knew how to make his stomach flutter in the best way.

“It’s true.” He persisted and smiled, moving his hand up to his hair and tangling his fingers into his curls. “Now, I’m thinking homework, some tinkering, a shower, and then maybe dinner in bed?” He asked.

Peter smiled as he pulled back but hummed when Tony didn’t remove his hand from his hair. “I think that sounds perfect. May and Pepper are going out again, so she probably won’t be home tonight.”

“It’s weird not seeing Pepper around the tower as often. But I know she needs it. She spends too much time here, she needs some personal time.” He said thoughtfully. “Wow. Look at me, I’m the perfect wing man.” He smirked. “Who knew I’d be such a great matchmaker? Oh yeah, me.”

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head but smiled nonetheless as Tony moved his hands to Peter’s lacing their fingers. “That ego of yours needs some draining.” He teased.

“Rude.” Tony scoffed but smiled as he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “Now go do your homework while I fix my suit.”

***

After their shower, Peter was toweling his hair off as Tony pulled on a pair of sweats.

“I’ll run down and grab the food while you pick the movie.” He said, tossing an old band tee at Peter. Peter easily caught it and set the towel down and slipped the shirt on over his head.

“I’m feeling John Wick tonight.” He commented, going to the bathroom to hang the towel up.

Tony just rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Of course you are.” He said as Peter walked back into the room. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He blew him a kiss before he left, closing the door behind him.

Half way through the movie, Peter was working on his second take out box of Chow Mein when Peter brought the subject up again.

“Would be coming out as Spider-Man be smart? I mean, I know we’ve talked about this a lot, but…I don’t know.” He shrugged, fiddling with his chop sticks.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., pause the movie, darling.” Tony said after a few moments of silence and set his food down as the movie paused. He turned to face Peter and offered his hands. Peter set his food down as well before accepting.

“Peter, sweetheart, I know I’ve said this multiple times, but you know I’ll support you in any choice you make. But if you’re truly asking for my opinion; yes. And I’m not saying keeping your identity a secret is silly, because it’s not. I understand why it’s a secret. However, if you were to tell others who you were, you’ll truly get the appreciation you deserve. And before you say anything, I know you’re not in it for the attention.” He smiled and squeezed his hands. Peter smiled back and nodded, letting Tony continue.

“Now, I know you have concerns about coming out, but I want you to know that if you were to do so, your friends, Aunt May, everyone you care about will have the absolute best protection on them. And not overbearing, just keeping a close eye on them to make sure they aren’t being used as a target. Your aunt can even move into the tower with you, or she can have her own place fully funded by me.” He said and moved one hand up to his cheek, cupping it lightly.

Peter opened his mouth to reply but Tony shook his head, making his jaw snap back up. “Don’t think I’m finished, Sweetheart. Now, I don’t want you to think I’m saying this just to butter you up into coming out as Spider-Man, I just want you to know that you shouldn’t worry if you were to. I fully trust in whatever decision you choose, because I know you’ll make the right one.

“I know you don’t see it, but I second guess everything I do; whether it’s a bug I’m fixing in DUM-E, or an upgrade on my suit- never yours. I never allow myself to second guess when it comes to your safety.” Peter smiled at that and kissed Tony’s palm gently. “But with everything else I work on, I will always think there’s something better I could’ve done. But with you? Never. I never second guessed my choice when I chose you to join our team. I believed in you when everyone thought I was crazy and look at you now. Everyone in this building adores you, and I can’t say that I blame them. This is why I want to be very clear when I say that you have my full support. I know for a fact that you will make the right decision, whatever choice that is.”

By the end of Tony’s speech, Peter sat there…speechless to say the least. He felt his eyes burn with tears as a lump of emotions formed in his throat. Not being able to get the words out, he decided to reply with actions. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, moving his hands to cup his cheeks. He tried to pour everything he felt into the kiss, and Tony must’ve received them because he kissed back with just as much intensity.

After what’s felt like hours, but could only have only been a few minutes, the two pulled away, panting slightly. Peter rested his forehead against the older man’s, eyes closing as he stroked his beard.

“Thank you.” He finally managed to whisper. Ever since he walked into his apartment to see Tony sitting there, he always thought Tony made the worst choice with him. That choosing him was a mistake because he’s made more mistakes than he could count. But now? After that moment, Peter felt all the negative thoughts just leave his mind.

“Don’t thank me, Sweetheart, that’s just a small part of how I really feel. Words can’t express how much I love and trust you, Peter Parker. You’ve saved me in more ways than one, hell, you saved the whole universe and defeated Thanos. Who else can say they’ve done that? You deserve the world.”

“You are my world.” Peter was quick to whisper back, looking up at him. Tony smiled and kissed him again.

“Ditto, kid.” He said softly before pressing another kiss to his lips, longer and more heated than the last. Peter let out a soft moan and let Tony gently push him down on the bed, movie and food long forgotten.

***

By the time Friday rolled around, Peter already had his mind made up. And for once, he felt confident in the choice he made. Usually, when it came to such big decisions like this, he always felt like he couldn’t be trusted to make them. Given his past, it was understandable. But with this? He knew he made the right choice. Felt it in his bones even. Tony’s speech from the night before was his biggest confidence boost, the nudge he needed to go to the next step as Spider-Man.

“I’m going to tell everyone I’m Spider-Man.”

They were in Physics class, him, Dean, MJ, Ned, and Beth gathered around a desk while they waited for class to start. Dean raised an eyebrow while Ned and Beth looked up from Ned’s phone, both wearing a look of surprise on their face. MJ just kept her head down on her sketch.

“You already did that, loser.” She said.

“No,” Peter shook his head and stood up straighter. He took a deep breath. “I’m going to come out as Spider-Man. To _everyone. _The world.”

MJ looked up at that. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “The whole world? You’re going to pull an Iron Man? Stand in front of a whole bunch of reporters and say, ‘I am Spider-Man.’?”

Peter chuckled. “I mean,” He shrugged, “Obviously not like that. No one can live up to what Tony did.” He then frowned, thinking about it. “Actually, I don’t really know how I’m going to do it.”

“You should let me do it!” Ned said excitedly, “Your man in the chair!”

“Thanks Ned, but this is something I need to do.” He said, letting him down gently.

“Fine.” Ned grumbled before going back to his phone with Beth. Peter smiled and shook his head at the two. They’d make a cute couple. Peter made a mental note to bring it up later.

“Well,” Dean piped up and crossed his arms. “Whatever way you choose to do it, it’ll be sick either way.”

Peter gave him an appreciative smiled and the two fist bumped. “Thanks man.”

MJ rolled her eyes and went back to her sketch. “Nerds.”

***

“You should jump out a vent and take your mask off in front of a press conference!” Clint said at the Saturday Night Avengers Dinner. It was a weekly thing they’re trying out, wanting to grow closer as a team. As if living together wasn’t enough. If you could call it living together.

Clint with his family at the farm house, Steve and Bucky even had their own place in Brooklyn. But Natasha and Bruce stayed at the compound, figuring it was safest in case The Big Guy made an unexpected appearance, which wasn’t as often anymore. Thor and Loki popped up from time to time, still rekindling the new Asgard and their relationship at the same time. Sam had a place in Manhattan, but mainly stayed at the compound, and Wanda and Vision had their own floor together.

But with all of that, they still had dinner nights like this, or movie nights. Even an occasional “sleep over”, but none of them called it that. Only Peter. And Sam. It was nice, they made time for each other and their own families when they weren’t called on a mission.

“Clint,” Natasha said with a raised eyebrow. “He doesn’t do vents. No one here does vents. Only you.”

Clint stuck his tongue out childishly. “That’s because I’m more creative.”

“You fell through the ceiling once because you got stuck?” Wanda said, more in a questioning tone as she tilted her head with a confused look.

Everyone around the table snickered as Clint whined. “We agreed to never bring that up again!”

“Whoops.” Was her only response as she went back to her food, shrugging.

Peter giggled slightly. “Thanks for the idea Clint, but Nat’s right. Vents are more your area than mine.”

Clint only shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, man.”

“What if you just go with simple. Like Tony. Just outright tell everyone, ‘Hey. I’m Spider-Man.’.” Natasha suggested. Peter chuckled at the similarities her and MJ shared.

“MJ told me about that. That’s more of a Tony move.” He teased and nudged his shoulder with the man next to him. Tony just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I’m a simple man, what can I say?”

That earned scoffs all around the table and Tony gave an offended gasp. “Hurt.” He said, placing his hand on his chest. “I buy dinner, and I get hurt in return. Some family.”

Peter felt his heart flutter and warmth fill his belly. Family. They really were a family, weren’t they? One great, big, dysfunctional family. Peter wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“I want to do something that’s more…me. That really shows who I am as Peter Parker.” He said.

“You’re a millennial, you can always use Twitter.” Sam said, teasing.

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head. Family.

***

The next day, Peter found himself in Tony’s lab, tinkering with different parts of a camera he found in an alley on his walk home from school a few days prior. Sunday’s were usually reserved for time with May, but her and Pepper had a thing come up, and Peter knew better than to interfere. It’s been so long since Peter’s seen his aunt this happy. Not since Uncle Ben. There was no way Peter was going to guilt trip her into spending one measly Sunday with him when she’s building up her happiness.

So, Tony was his next best option. (And boy, did he get an earful for telling that to him.) It was a comfortable silence (after Peter pampered him with kisses and apologies) between the two, Tony working on his own tinkering. It was a nice Sunday to say the least.

“What if I used Youtube?” Peter asked after a few minutes. He looked over at Tony, who looked back at him with a confused look.

“To come out as Spider-Man?” He asked. Peter nodded and Tony shrugged. “Eh. I mean, I think Youtube is already filled with too many clickbait-ish videos out there, and of you were to use that as your coming out, too many people would see it bluff.” He said honestly.

He had a point. Peter’s seen too many videos of people pretending to be who they weren’t on that site, and people would just assume he’s doing the same.

“Good point.” He said before sighing. “Why is this so hard?”

“Being part of the public eye is never easy, Sweetheart.” Tony said and got up, going over to him. He rubbed his shoulders and kissed his head. “How about we take a break?” He placed another kiss on his head before moving to his cheek, then to his jaw.

Peter closed his eyes, letting his body relax against the older man’s chest. He let his head tilt to the side slightly, giving Tony more room to work temporary marks along his skin.

“Tony.” He breathed, moaning softly as he felt the pressure of Tony biting down.

“Hm?” Tony didn’t pause, just moved Peter’s shirt out of the way to reach his shoulder. He pressed small kisses there before moving back up his neck, gently sucking a mark below his ear.

Peter felt himself harden instantly in his jeans, making the slightest bit of shifting feel uncomfortable at the lack of friction.

“Please.” He whined softly, moving one hand up to tangle in Tony’s hair. The thing about Tony, he was gentle. He never pushed Peter too far when it came to their most intimate moments, never wanting to overload his senses. It was sweet, and enduring. And that’s not to say Peter was ever opposed to testing out how much he could take and how much Tony was willing to give. But it was a subject to test out later in the future.

Right now, Peter was more than content with the soft kisses and the gentle touches he was getting.

“I’ve got you.” Tony promised, hands moving around Peter and up his shirt. He slid his hands up his ridiculously defined stomach and up to his chest. He let his fingers run across his nipples, smiling as he felt Peter shudder under his touch.

Peter gave himself entirely to Tony, twisting around in his arms to face him. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and leaned in, kissing him.

“Bedroom?” Tony whispered against his lips after a few minutes of kissing. Peter nodded hastily. 

“Bedroom.”

Tony smiled and picked him up effortlessly, carrying him to the elevator that was already opening for them.

***

“Sam had a good point.” Pepper said that following Wednesday. Peter came home from school to see her and May on the couch, watching a movie. Pepper tried to leave, not wanting to impose on their “aunt and nephew” time, but Peter was persistent on having her stay. Which is why he found himself seated at the dinner table with her and May, eating take out because May failed to cook another meatloaf.

“The Avengers have an official Twitter that’s monitored through Fury and Maria, but I’m in charge of the content that gets posted. I can send out a quick simple tweet about Peter Parker being Spider-Man and the newest official member of The Avengers. Fast and harmless.” She said.

Peter thought on it for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe. I mean, it seems like the easiest way so far. I don’t know, none of the ideas are really speaking to me, you know? You’d thing that the press conference would be my best pick, but we all know how I am when it comes to public speaking.”

After Thanos, May held an organization to help rebuild the neighborhoods that were severely damaged from the ships invading the planet and the battles that were taken place on Earth. To earn more publicity, she asked if Peter could make an appearance as Spider-Man. He easily agreed, thinking it’d be okay. Just a quick speech, answer a few questions and pose for a few photos and then he’d be done.

However, he found out that he wasn’t the best at public speaking. Even behind the mask. He stuttered, leaned too close to the mic, making it screech. He stumbled and only managed a few words before May decided to graciously save him from any further humiliation.

All in all, it was a nightmare.

“Well, once the announcement has been made, there will have to be a press conference at some point, Kiddo.” Pepper said apologetically. “But you don’t have to answer a question you feel uncomfortable with, and I’ll make sure Tony and I, even May,” She smiled and rested her hand over May’s gently. “will be there to help you through the whole thing. The others will join also to make statements, to give you a proper welcome.”

Peter tensed at the mention of having to go through a press conference, but gradually felt his shoulders tense as Pepper explained the process. He’d have support. He’d have his family.

“Okay.” He nodded, taking a deep breath. “I think I can do that.”

Pepper smiled reassuringly.

“Now, with the matter of how you’ll do it; don’t worry. I’m sure something will come along and hit you.”

Peter smiled back. “You’re probably right.”

***

Quentin Beck was not how Peter was planning to come out as Spider-Man. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Okay, so before you get upset; a few things. This idea popped into my head literally not even a whole hour ago. I knew that this was the best way to go about Peter's identity reveal because it fit so well with the movies. I'm trying to make them line up perfectly, but not going based off the movies entirely. Now, before you have doubts about me including Beck, don't. I have ideas popping in my head and I'm jotting them down and I'll organize it before I ever write it out. I'm so excited for you guys to read what's next! 
> 
> Another thing; Ned's name. I know Edward is most likely not his name, but Ned is typically short for that and I want MJ to have good black mail over her boys :)
> 
> Yes, I used a lot of references from Far From Home. It's the best. 
> 
> One last thing. A lot of this is truly inspired by Revelations by Anon. It's a beautiful story and so perfectly thought out. So, Anon, if you see this, I love you and keep doing what you're doing. <3
> 
> As always, my Tumblr!
> 
> SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!


End file.
